Who's the Guilty Party?
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully doesn't believe his friend is guilty.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: Okay, Julia, Hitch and Tully are in trouble again and it's all your fault.**

 **Who's the Guilty Party?**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The Rat Patrol had rolled onto the base in Abu Qir after a successful mission against the Germans. Troy reported in with base commander Major Thomas while Moffitt radioed headquarters at Ras Tanura with the results of their assignment.**

 **When the two sergeants met up in front of headquarters Moffitt smiled and said, "Everything all right with Major Thomas?"**

 **Troy nodded. "He's pleased that their supply lines are open again. Did you get word to Captain Boggs?"**

" **Yes, he wants us to stay put until our next assignment comes through."**

" **How long will that take?"**

 **Moffitt sighed. "A few days."**

 **##################**

 **Tully sipped his beer and asked, "So, sarge said we're supposed to stay outta trouble until our next assignment."**

 **Hitch smiled. "He always tells us that."**

 **Tully sighed. "I think I'll see if I can change out that carbonator. Even a refurbished one would be better then what's in the jeep now."**

 **Hitch chuckled. "You've gotten boring since you got married."**

 **Tully grinned. "What are you planning?"**

 **Hitch looked around the bar at his choices. "Find a girl."**

" **Gee, isn't that a surprise."**

 **##################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Tully had breakfast together then went their separate ways for the day. Hitch wasn't in their quarters when they got up, but that wasn't necessarily a surprise.**

 **Tully went back to their quarters. He thought he'd write a couple of letters. He wrote one to Charley first to let her know that their mission went off without a hitch and they were waiting for their next assignment. Tully had just gotten started on a letter to his folks, when the door opened and was quickly closed. He grinned, assuming it was Hitch, and said, "About time you…" Tully looked up and was shocked into silence at what he saw. Hitch stood with his back pressed against the door, eyes wide and glassy, breathing heavily, shaking, clothes covered in blood. Tully stood up and asked worriedly, "What happened? Is any of that blood yours?"**

 **Hitch shook his head. "D-Don't know."**

 **Tully crossed the room and gave his friend a sharp shake by the shoulders. "Hitch, what happened?"**

 **Their eyes met and Hitch said, "She's dead."**

" **What? Who's dead?"**

" **I didn't do it!"**

 **Okay, Tully decided the conversation wasn't going anywhere. "All right, let's get you cleaned up."**

 **After gathering clean clothes, soap, and a towel, Tully led his shocky friend to the showers and luckily found the room empty. Once Hitch was striped and under the flow of warm water and soap, Tully was able to convince himself that his friend had not been physically harmed.**

 **Clean and dressed in fresh clothes, they moved back to the quarters they shared with Troy and Moffitt. Tully pushed Hitch down to sit on his bunk while he wondered what to do with the bloody clothes. There was a sound at the door, a key in the lock. Tully dropped the bundle to the floor and got Hitch under the covers as he whispered, "Be quiet." As the door opened, he kicked the dirty bundle under the bunk.**

 **Moffitt walked in and was surprised to see the privates. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see you two here." He looked at Hitch curled under the blankets. "Everything all right?"**

 **Tully said, "Hangover. He came in while I was writing a letter." At least it wasn't a total lie.**

 **Moffitt went to his bunk with a smile. "I suppose it shouldn't surprise me." He rummaged through his pack and came out with a book and a bottle of aspirin. Moffitt handed Tully the bottle and said, "He'll more than likely need these when he wakes up."**

" **Thanks, sarge."**

 **As soon as Tully was sure that Moffitt was gone, he got Hitch out of bed. "Until I can find out what's going on, we need to find a place for you to hide."**

 **Hitch sighed. "Can't I stay here and sleep?"**

" **Afraid not, buddy. Let's go."**

 **Tully led Hitch through the streets and alleys until they got to their favorite bar. It hadn't opened for the day yet and Tully knocked. A young man opened the door and Tully asked for the bar's owner. "Abdullah?"**

 **The young man nodded and closed the door. A minute later a middle-aged Arab stepped outside with a smile. "My friends! I heard you were in town."**

" **Abdullah, we need help."**

 **##################**

 **The Arab took them to his home. "Take him to the basement. I will bring some things."**

 **A straw mattress was placed in a corner and Hitch was finally able to lay down. Tully tucked blankets around his friend and said, "Promise me you'll stay here until I get back."**

 **Hitch nodded tiredly. "Where are you goin'?"**

" **To find out what's happened."**

 **Abdullah set a container of water where Hitch could reach it. "Should I stay with him?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "Go back to work. No one can know he's here."**

" **What has happened to him?"**

" **He was drugged and I'm going to find out why."**

 **##################**

 **Tully went back to their quarters intending to permanently dispose of the bloodied clothes. However, when he rounded the corner he saw that the door was open. He approached carefully, listening for voices. He heard Troy and Moffitt, and a third voice he didn't recognize.**

 **Tully was standing in the hall next to the door, trying to make out what was being said, when he heard Troy say, "Tully, get in here."**

 **The private stepped in to see a captain and two MPs with Troy and Moffitt. "What's going on, sarge?"**

 **Troy turned to face the young private with Hitch's bloody shirt in his hand. "I'm hoping you can tell us. Where's Hitch?"**

 **Tully shrugged and stared at his boots.**

 **Moffitt said, "You were here with him earlier, Tully."**

 **Troy asked, "Is he hurt?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "He was drugged."**

 **Moffitt frowned. "Drugged? Did you take him to medical?"**

" **No, I've got him hid."**

 **Troy asked carefully, "Why would you hide Hitch?"**

 **Tully said, "Because I don't want him blamed for something he didn't do."**

 **The captain said, "Hitchcock's been accused of murdering an Arab woman."**

 **Tully looked the captain straight in the eye and said, "He didn't do it."**

 **The captain opened his mouth to argue, but Moffitt said, "This is Captain Allen. He's in charge of the investigation. Why don't you tell us what you know?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "Tell me what happened first."**

 **Captain Allen said angrily, "Now look here, soldier…"**

 **Troy said, "There's nothing wrong with telling him what's happened, captain."**

 **Allen glared, then relented and said, "According to the report, Hitchcock was the last person to see the Arab woman Zada alive. They were seen leaving the bar together presumably to go to her place."**

 **Tully asked, "Zada was a known prostitute, sir. It wouldn't be unusual for her to leave the bar with someone."**

" **According to Zada's brother he showed up at her place this morning to collect what her johns had paid out last night and found his sister stabbed to death. He identified Hitchcock as the only other person in the room. And now we have these bloodied clothes as proof."**

" **Hitch was drugged. I was here when he came in. I saw the look in his eyes. I got him cleaned up and hid him. I was coming back to get rid of the clothes, but you all beat me to it."**

 **Captain Allen said, "We need to talk to him."**

 **Tully said, "No, sir, not until I find out what's going on. He's not going to be court-martialed for something he didn't do. You know how some Arabs work. They'll blame it on a soldier before looking at one of their own."**

" **If you don't tell us where he is, you're as guilty as he is."**

 **Troy said, "Tully, if he's innocent, we'll prove it."**

 **Tully backed toward to door. "'If'? Don't you believe he is?"**

 **Troy realized his mistake. "Of course I believe he's innocent. It's just that we have to prove it to clear his name."**

" **It's okay, sarge. I'll take care of it. You and Moffitt don't need to get involved."**

" **It's too late for that. Let us help."**

 **Tully shook his head. "Not yet, sarge." And then he walked out the door.**

 **Captain Allen called, "Hey, get back here!" He looked at his men. "Go get him!"**

 **Moffitt said, "You may as well let him go. He'll only lead them in circles before losing them."**

 **##################**

 **Tully let Captain Allen's men follow for a short time, then easily lost them. He went to the bar he'd left Hitch in the day before to start looking for Zada's brother. After not having any luck, Tully picked up some food at the market and went to check on Hitch.**

 **He found his friend awake and sitting up against the wall. "How're you feeling?"**

 **Hitch said, "Groggy. Thanks for the aspirin. What's going on?"**

 **Tully sat down next to him and began to lay out fruit, bread, and cheese. "That's what I intend to find out. Eat something. You'll feel better."**

 **After a few bites of food, Hitch said, "Zada's dead, Tully."**

" **Yeah, I met Troy and Moffitt back at our quarters when I went to get your bloodied clothes. The MPs were there looking for you."**

" **I didn't do it."**

 **Tully nodded. "I know. That's why you're going to stay here until I find out who killed her. Can you tell me anything about what happened after you left the bar with Zada?"**

 **Hitch thought for a few seconds, then said, "We went to her place like we usually do … did. There was a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table … also not unusual."**

" **Who opened the wine?"**

" **It was already opened. I pulled the cork and poured a glass for each of us."**

 **Tully asked, "How much did you drink?"**

 **Hitch shrugged. "A couple of swallows before she started unbuttoning my shirt. I remember starting to feel kinda woozy…"**

 **Tully looked at him. "Hitch, did she actually drink any of the wine?"**

 **The private blinked as realization hit. "No, she didn't. I didn't give it any thought at the time."**

 **Tully smiled slightly. "Wouldn't expect you to. Do you remember anyone showing up while you were there?"**

 **Hitch started to shake his head, but then remembered something. "There was someone…"**

" **Zada's brother Jermell was the one that found…"**

" **No, it was before. I was laying on the bed … I couldn't focus. I tried to sit up, but I just couldn't…" Hitch frowned. "There was a knock at the door. Things were kind of swimming, but I saw an older Arab man push his way inside. The last thing I remember is Zada's scream."**

 **Tully said, "Sounds like Zada and her brother have changed tactics. She was planning to rob you."**

" **Then I woke up with Jermell shaking me and screaming that I'd killed his sister. I guess I just panicked and ran."**

" **You were still feeling the effects of whatever that drug was in the wine."**

 **Hitch sighed. "What's going to happen to me, Tully?"**

 **His friend said, "Nothing's gonna happen to you, Hitch. I'm going to find out who did it and prove you innocent."**

" **I can't let you do this. What about Troy and Moffitt?"**

 **Tully said, "Look, Hitch, if you give yourself up, Zada's family will see to it that you're found guilty of murder no matter what and the one who really did it gets off. If I can find out who's responsible, then there won't be a court-martial. I don't want to involve Troy and Moffitt and possibly ruin their careers." Hitch nodded his understanding as Tully said sullenly, "Just stay put here and you'll be safe. Abdullah will make sure you get food, water, and anything else you need."**

 **Hitch managed a smile. "I thought this basement look familiar."**

 **##################**

 **Tully left Hitch and set out to find Jermell. He finally located Zada's younger brother leading a "call to arms" of sorts. He couldn't translate much of what the young man was saying, but could tell he was firing up his friends and family.**

 **Tully was in an alley behind the group, staying out of sight when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. In one quick and smooth move he pulled his knife from its sheath and swung around.**

 **Moffitt put his hands up and didn't move any further.**

 **Tully frowned at the sergeant as he lowered the long-bladed knife and whispered, "What are you doing here?"**

 **Moffitt moved up next to the private and said quietly, "Looking for you. I heard that Zada's family is going to find Hitch and hang him. I thought you might be around here."**

 **Tully asked, "What are they saying?"**

 **Moffitt listened for a minute, then signaled Tully to follow. When they were safely away from the crowd, he asked, "Do you know a barkeep by the name of Abdullah?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Yeah … why?"**

" **Someone says that this Abdullah knows where Hitch is hidden. They're going to go have a talk with him. You go get your friend out of harm's way while I get Captain Allen and Troy."**

 **Tully couldn't seem to run fast enough. When he arrived at Abdullah's bar, which was now packed with patrons, Tully pushed through the people and reached over the bar to grab his friend's arm.**

 **The barkeep smiled. "My friend!" Then he noticed the seriousness in Tully's eyes. "What is wrong?"**

" **You have to get out of here, Abdullah."**

" **I cannot. This is my busy time."**

 **Tully said, "You're not safe here…"**

 **There was a crash and a woman screamed. Tully turned to see Jermell, his uncles, and some friends storm into the bar. Jermell looked Tully up and down with distain as he said in English, "What is this one doing here, Abdullah? He is a friend of the one that killed my sister!"**

" **Jermell, I understand your grief, but if the one that did this horrible deed is with the Americans, then let them handle it."**

 **The young man said, "It is we, Zada's family that will avenge her death! I know you have the American hidden, Abdullah. Where is he?"**

 **Tully scanned the group. He had a thought and knew he had to take a chance. He whispered, "Keep them busy for a few minutes, then tell them what they want to know."**

 **By the time Troy, Moffitt, Captain Allen and his men arrived, Jermell and his followers were gone. The captain asked, "Everything all right here, Abdullah?"**

 **The bar owner smiled. "Everything is fine, captain. Would you like a drink?"**

" **Not this time."**

 **Troy asked, "Was Tully here?"**

 **Abdullah said, "Yes, he was here. He has gone to help his friend and that is where Jermell is leading his people."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch heard the door upstairs slam shut and someone run across the room above his head. He tucked himself behind a couple of crates and picked up a hammer he found there.**

 **The basement door opened and Tully called Hitch's name as he hurried down the stairs.**

 **Hitch stood up. "What's going on?"**

 **Tully said, "Jermell is coming here to lynch you." At the look on his friend's face, he continued, "And Troy and Moffitt should be close behind."**

" **We need to get out of here!"**

" **No, not yet. Would you remember that Arab that forced his way into Zada's place?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Yeah, I would."**

 **Tully grabbed Hitch and headed upstairs. They only had to wait a few minutes before they saw a group of men coming towards Abdullah's house. The privates stood at the window and Tully asked, "Do you see Zada's killer?"**

 **After a moment, Hitch nodded. "Yeah, he's there. The one with the gray streak in his beard."**

" **You're sure?"**

" **Positive."**

 **They watched the group get within a stone's throw of the door and Jermell shouted, "Come out! Take your punishment like men, cowardly Americans!"**

 **Hitch asked, "How far behind are the reinforcements?"**

 **Tully said, "Any second now … I hope."**

 **Jermell was now holding a lit torch and yelled, "If you do not come out, we will set this place on fire! Burn or hang! Makes no difference to us!"**

 **Hitch said, "We can't let them set Abdullah's house on fire!"**

 **Tully knew Hitch was right. Whether they went out or not chances were they would both die, but at least they could save their friend's home.**

 **The door opened at the two Americans stepped outside. The crowd of men cheered that the accused had finally been caught. Jermell said, "You will not disgrace yourselves by hiding like dogs in another man's house!"**

 **Tully said, "We know who murdered Zada, Jermell! Why kill us if the real guilty party is right here?"**

 **The young Arab pointed at Hitch. "We have the one who is guilty!"**

 **Hitch said, "After Zada drugged me, I saw who came in and killed her!"**

 **Jermell growled, "If you know, then you must tell us who the killer is!"**

 **Hitch looked at Tully, who gave a nod, then pointed the culprit out. "He did it. I saw him push his way into Zada's place and then he stabbed her to death."**

 **The accused man gasped, "You cannot believe these lying dogs!"**

 **Jermell laughed. "Good try, American! But her own uncle would not have done this. And if it is true why did you not at least try to help my sister?"**

 **Tully said, "The wine Zada gave him was drugged."**

 **Jermell grinned as he admitted, "Now that our father is dead we need to find a way to make extra money so we can eat."**

" **So you drug and steal from soldiers?"**

" **It is harmless for your kind. You get what you want, we get what we need."**

 **Hitch again pointed at Zada's uncle. "He murdered your sister! I couldn't stop it, but I did see it happen!"**

 **Jermell heard something in Hitch's voice that made him pause. He looked from the private to his uncle. "Where were you last night, Uncle Tut?"**

" **That is not your concern, Jermell."**

" **I saw you burning some clothing this morning. You told me you spilled paint on them."**

" **That's right."**

 **Jermell asked, "What were you painting in the middle of the night, uncle?"**

 **Tut said indignantly, "How dare you question me!"**

 **A voice from behind the group said, "Then let me ask the question. What were you doing in the middle of night?"**

 **The men parted and saw Captain Allen, MPs, Troy, and Moffitt standing there.**

 **Jermell was growing angry. "Answer him, Uncle Tut!" The young man paused, waiting for the older man to speak. Then he said, "You did kill Zada. I can see the guilt in your eyes. Why?"**

 **Tut took a deep breath, acting as if he were about to say something … then he bolted. Immediately, Jermell and the others followed with deadly intent.**

 **Captain Allen looked at his MPs and said, "You'd better go after them before they kill him." After the MPs took off, he turned back to Hitch and Tully. "You two come with me."**

 **Troy said, "Captain, we know that Hitchcock is innocent of the murder…"**

" **Until I have a confession or proof, I have to hold him."**

 **Moffitt asked, "What about Pettigrew?"**

 **The captain said, "Aiding and abetting." He frowned at Tully. "You consciously interfered with this investigation by hiding Hitchcock."**

 **Tully glared as he said, "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat … sir."**

 **Troy said, "All right, Tully. You and Hitch go with Captain Allen. Moffitt and I will try to straighten things out with Major Thomas." Hitch started to say something, but the sergeant cut him off with, "And you both keep your mouths shut until we get there."**

 **##################**

 **Several hours later, Troy, Moffitt, and Captain Allen walked into the stockade. As he unlocked the cell door, the captain said to Hitch, "You're a free man, private. The uncle confessed."**

 **Hitch stepped out of the cell. "Why did he do it, sir?"**

" **Apparently, Tut was very drunk that night. He decided the money that Zada was to take from those she solicited should be his. When she refused, they fought, and she was killed. Tut swears it was an accident, but left you to take the blame."**

" **Is he going to prison?"**

 **Moffitt said, "For now he's being held in a place where his family can't get to him. They've sworn to an honor killing to settle the score."**

 **Troy added, "It's up to Major Thomas how this will be handled."**

 **Tully was leaning silently against the bars of his cell waiting to hear his fate. Hitch asked, "What about Tully, sarge?"**

 **Troy sighed. "Major Thomas understands why you did it, Tully. But that doesn't make it right. For the aiding and abetting charge you're going to stay here until we leave on our next assignment."**

 **Hitch said, "But, sarge…"**

" **He's lucky this incident isn't going in his permanent record."**

" **He did it for me. I can't just let him sit here while I'm free."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "There are visiting hours."**

 **Tully said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Do me a favor though?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Anything."**

" **I have a letter ready to go out to Charley. Can you get it in the mail for me?"**

" **I'll do it right away. Anything else?"**

 **Tully replied, "If you get a chance to come back, could you bring the letter I started to my folks. It should be on the table in our quarters."**

 **Hitch smiled. "I'll bring it when I bring your dinner."**

 **Moffitt said, "It shouldn't be more than a day or two, Tully. Captain Boggs and Major Gleason are putting our next mission together as we speak."**

 **Moffitt and Hitch followed Captain Allen out to the main office. Troy stood there looking at Tully until he heard the door close, then said, "You know you could've come to Moffitt and I when this happened."**

 **Tully shook his head. "I couldn't take the chance, sarge. It wouldn't be right if you and Moffitt got in trouble over something I did. Can you understand that?"**

 **After a moment, Troy gave a nod. "Yeah, I think I do, Tully. Just don't forget that your friends will always have your back."**

 **Tully smiled. "I couldn't forget that even if I wanted to, sarge."**

 **Troy reached through the bars and put his hand of the private's shoulder. "We'll be back in a while with dinner and a pack of cards."**


End file.
